Final Crisis alternate ending
by writer6886
Summary: With Darkseid in charge of the world and the greatest superheroes on defense all hope seems lost until a new warrior appears.


Disclaimer: I don't own the rights DC comics

Darkseid's invasion was perfect. The world was his to own. Superman was no where to be found, Wonder Woman was under his control, Batman had been captured, Green Lantern off world, Flash was acting like a ghost shifting from place to place. The rest of the Heroes were locked in their fortresses planning and failing. In a small Utah church a man kneels praying for help. His name was Daniel Winter a former soldier from Afganistan. His wife and children were corrupted by the broadcast across the world. Unable to save them he rushed where he felt safe. Now he prayed to God for peace against Darkseid. The sound of soldiers marching down the streets were constant, as were the screams of those who tried to escape and fight. He wished he was among the heroes fighting to protect the people but sadly he was alone in a small town. Hope was fading across the world but Daniel knew God was out there and some way he would save them. Daniel stood up realizing he should be out there doing what little he could. The world was fighting the ultimate battle and he would fight for his family in the name of God. Suddenly with a surge of light beyond intense appeared the son of God. Daniel saw Jesus standing before him as he quickly knelt down in the presence of the true Omega. "Rise my child. You are chosen to stop the terror across this planet. You have shown faith by coming here and courage to fight in my name." Jesus said in a calming yet powerful voice.

Daniel at first speechless then replied, "I-I shall do whatever you ask of me."

Jesus smiled and touched Daniel's forehead. A white light appeared covering the man. As it died down a knight covered in silver armor riding a white horse appeared. "Your armor will protect you from their guns and Darkseid's Omega beams. Your sword will cut through your enemies freeing their minds without harming their bodies. Go now and stop this evil."

The Knight nodded as he rode out of the church. With speeds faster than light Daniel rode all the way to Metropolis. Slowing down his horse he stopped in front of Darkseid and his reincarnated servants. Lex Luthor stood by Libra wondering who this new warrior was and how foolish he was to enter the center of the Hell that took control of the Earth. Daniel drew his blade pointing it right at Darkseid. "Darkseid for your crimes against Heaven and Earth I have been chosen by the one true God to end you."

Darkseid stared at the knight unimpressed as he order, "Execute him."

Guns aimed at Daniel firing mercilessly. After a minute the firing stopped as the Knight remain unharmed. The armor remain clean and bright as it was when he first arrived. "Ephesians six verse eleven through thirteen, Put on the whole armour of God, that ye may be able to stand against the wiles of the devil. For we wrestle not against flesh and blood, but against principalities, against powers, against the rulers of the darkness of this world, against spiritual wickedness in high places. Wherefore take unto you the whole armour of God, that ye may be able to withstand in the evil day, and having done all, to stand." Daniel quoted.

Darkseid stood up enraged, "Do not quote blasphemy to me. I am the God of this world. It is now mine and only the Bible of Crime shall exist." Darkseid unleashed his Omega beams. Daniel raised his shield absorbing the attack. As the beams died down reveling that the shield remain undamaged.

"Psalm Twenty-eight verse eight, The LORD is their strength, and he is the saving strength of his anointed." Daniel quoted. Lex stared at the knight his jaw hung open amazed at what was before him. Even Superman had been harmed by Darkseid's Omega Beams yet the knight remained unscratched.

In a rage Darkseid threw an axe at the knight. Raising the shield the axe collided with the shield almost knocking the knight down. "So you do have a weakness." Darkseid said with a malichious smile. Grabbing another axe and a club he walked down to the battlefield. "Everyone do not interfere with this fight. I shall prove to this fool who the real God is."

Daniel dismounted his horse and drew his sword initiating battle. Darkseid lashedout striking with his ax as Daniel counter attacked with his sword. The battle raged on for hours, as both warriors were equal in battle. Darkseid dropped the axe in the shield piercing the metal before tearing it away. Taking his club Darkseid knocked the knight in his helmet. Using the club Darkseid deciding to toy with the Christian showing him who was the real God. Daniel, after taking a beating from the club, regaining himself, slice through the club. Taking his sword he attacked clashing with Darkseid's axe. Both warriors attempted to over power the other. Unable to withstand the stress, Darkseid fell to his knee. The axe in his hands started to break letting the sword draw closer to him. "Impossible. How can a mere human best me?" The tyrant shrieked in horror.

"Philippians four verse thirteen, I can do all things through Christ which strengtheneth me." Daniel answered breaking the axe cutting Darkseid down. Dan Turpin fell to his hands weary from his fight with Darkseid. Dan Trurpin's mind was free as Darkseid was cast into Hell.

Upon Darkseid's fall Lex immediately killed Libra as Daniel cut down Darkseid's minions where they would not escape death a second time. Those who were freed from Darkseid's mind control lashed out fighting the soldiers freeing them from the helmets and detaining them until their minds were free. The Green Lantern's arrival ended the war overwhelming those who were still corrupted. As the war ended Superman returned after saving the planet from a hiddden threat that could have torn the Universe apart. Lex Immediately turned himself in, where within three months he start preaching the word of God amazed at what he had seen. Daniel returned the armor and horse to God before going back to his family.


End file.
